Tomoyo Kidnapped
by Story Weaver1
Summary: Tomoyo is kidnapped! How the cast handles it.


My third contribution to the Board. It was a fun write but took all evening. Enjoy!

A car drove up to Tomeda elementary school.

" Bye Sakura-chan! See you tomorrow!"

Tomoyo waved goodbye and got in the car.

"Where's Hikaru?" Tomoyo asked the driver.

" Called in sick."

On the way home she thought about the next custome she would design for kawaii cousin, when she looked outside and saw slums.

" This isn't the way to my home." Her driver ignored her. " Excuse me, where are we going?" The Limo pulled into a warehouse and a acritcrilic wall closed behind them. Tomoyo got put, looked around, and realized with a start what happened.

'I've been kidnapped!'

Three men approached her carrying several lengths of rope, and two cloths.

" Alright girl we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Tomoyo obeyed. She turned around, crossed her hands behind her back, and crossed her ankles. Within second she felt rope wrap around wrists and ankles. It tightened and Tomoyo gggrunted, the rope bite bit painfully into he skin. More rope was pulled around her shoulders and elbows then knotted tightly. The heiress squirmed in her bonds.

" Open your mouth." The thug ordered, teary eyed Tomoyo did so and a cloth was pulled between her lips and knotted tightly behind her head.

" Mph! MM!"

" And now for the final touch." A man dangled the cloth before her eyes. Tomoyo shook her head and begged him with her eyes not to do it. The man merely smirked and wrapped the cloth around her eyes. A thug heaved her over his shoulder and tossed her into a closet.

" Send the message!" The lead thug ordered.

" Done boss."

Kiminoto House

" Tomoyo's been kidnapped?" Sakura asked again to be sure, her father nodded sadly.

" Sonomi is doing everything she can to get her back." Sakura ran to her room.

' There is more that _I _can do.' She grabbed her Star Key.

"Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form before me. I command you under our Contract. RELEASE!" Sakura grapsed her staff and pulled out a card. " Shadow Card, find Tomoyo's shadow. Release!" Shadow took form and bowed to his Mistress before starting on his task.

" Dash! Find Tomoyo! RELEASE!" Dash appeared, bowed and set off.

" You've done all you can, now you have to wait." Kero advised. The door opened to reveal Syaoran and Meiling. "What are you doing here brat?" Syaoran ignored him and went straight to Sakura.

" Are you ok?" Sakura nodded. "Good."

" You can leave now." Kero hissed.

" Sakura couldn't possibly do this on her own, that's why we're here." Meiling winked at Sakura.

" Thanks, Meiling."

Some time later

Sakura suddenly shot up in her seat

" What's taking them so long!"

" They're searching a large area, it'll take awhile." Kero explained.

Syaoran pulled Sakura into a hug.

" They'll find her Sakura, don't worry." She nuzzled against him.

" Thanks Syao-kun."

Shadow and Dash appeared told their mistress what they found.

" Found her." Sakura smirked.

Bad guy warehouse

" We got the payment, let's go." The lead thug commanded.

" POWER RELEASE!" The Acrilic wall collasped to reveal 3 kids and flying creature.

" Knock, knock," A girl with pigtails tauned

" God of Thunder, Answer my call!" The boy pointed his dword at the thugs blasted them with a lightening bolt.

" Fight Release!" The two girls were amoung the thugs like a fox amoung chickens.

One all of the thugs lay between on the floor, the quaret searched for their missing friend. After turning the warehouse upside down in their search they finally found her.

Tomoyo having tea with Eriol.

" Hello! What brings you here?" asked the mage. Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling and Kero facefaulted.  
" TOMOYO WAS KIDNAPPED YOU MORON! WE'RE HERE TO RESCUE HER!" Syaoran shouted. Eriol ringed out his ears.

" No need to be so loud my dear descendent. I wanted to discuss philosophy with Tomoyo so I went looking for her. I thought some Jasmine Tea would clam her nerves before going home."

Sirens annonced the police had arrived and the thugs were swiftly taken into custody.

" I would've gotten away with it too! If it weren't for those meddling kids and their Stuff Animal!" The Lead thug shouted from the police car.

" GUARDIAN BEAST!" Kero yelled at the top of his lungs. Tomoyo took him into her arms and petted him.

" Just let it go." Meiling told him. Kero would have glared but was too sleepy from Tomoyo's petting.

" May I escort my lady home?" Eriol asked with a deep bow.

"I would be honored good sir." Tomoyo replied with a curtsey. Eriol made a carriage appear with a wave of his hand the offered his arm to Tomoyo. She took it and the couple entered the carriage and headed home. Sakura and meiling sighed dreamily while Syaoran settled for steaming mad.

'I could never beat that.He's always outdoing me!'

" Syaoran you're not as classy, and charming and refined..."

'Does she have a point?'

" But I still love you." This melted Syaoran's anger faster then an ice cube in a mircowave. Sakura laced her hand with his and the couple headed home. On foot.

" Don't forget me!" Meiling called.


End file.
